History: Rated M One-shots
by MegaKat
Summary: This is for all you loyal History readers out there. That's right... I made this into a series instead of a single one-shot! So enjoy! :D
1. A Warrior's Welcome

**A little "what if" oneshot for you History fans. What if Vegeta-sai hadn't been destroyed, and Usagi sent off with Tarble? How would it have gone when Vegeta returned from his service to Frieza? Heee… enjoy, yall. SeleneA, AnaFrost, this is for yall. **

Usagi could hardly control her breathing when the hatch of the ship began to open, and she nearly leapt forward at the sight of her older brother. But she kept her feet planted; Geta was a man now, a full-grown warrior, and it wouldn't do to embarrass him by having a woman embracing him immediately upon arrival.

She tried not to fidget in the dress that the king had insisted she wear; sure, he'd declared her his daughter when she was thirteen, making her a princess of Vegeta-sai, but did it mean she had to dress like one, too? Ugh, at least it was comfortable. It was thin enough to keep her from sweating in the dry heat, and even she had to admit that it showed off her newly-developed curves.

Heh, Geta was going to pick on her so bad for growing tits, she could just hear him now: "Feh, you look like a _girl_!" She tried not to giggle at that thought, since it would be unbecoming of a princess to be giggling at a greeting of returning warriors. She did tip a wink at Raditz, though, when he stepped off the ship, and was pleased to see his eyes widen a bit at the sight of her before he also returned the wink with a lecherous grin.

And then she saw him, stepping off the ship with Nappa, and she silently willed him to make eye contact with her. But much to her disappointment, he didn't. Gods, he'd gotten so tall! Sure, he was still short by Saiyan standards, but he'd gotten so_… tall_! "He looks just like you, Father," she whispered out the side of her mouth in wonder.

"He does," he replied just as quietly. And when the warriors had filed into the palace, he added, "you can go to him now, girl. I can practically see you running in place. Remember to walk in the dress, though."

"Yes, Father," she snorted, giving him a little smirk as she headed inside, head held high as befitting a member of the royal family.

"Usa!"

She turned and grinned at the sound of Raditz's voice, and forgetting her father's words, ran to him and jumped into his arms. "RADU!" Usagi laughed as he swung her around like he used to; it was almost as if he'd never even left.

"Girl."

Usagi scrambled out of Raditz's arms, turned to his father as she smoothed out her dress, and gave him a tight hug. "You're well, Bardock?"

"Very, thank you. And pleased to finally be back. How is Romayna?"

"Oh, she's fine, I went and visited her a few days ago; she had her hands quite full with Turles, as usual. He's such a fucking brat," she mumbled.

And then she turned, and came face to face with her brother, who was staring at her intently. "Highness," she whispered with a soft smile, giving him a curtsy.

Vegeta seemed to chuckle at that before stepping forward to tug her into his arms, wrapping his tail tightly around her waist as he buried his face in her hair. Her scent nearly brought him to tears; the things he'd done and seen while he'd been gone had been unspeakable, but thoughts of her and memories of her scent had lulled him to sleep every night.

"Geta? You ok?" Usagi asked, after they had stood there for well over five minutes. People were starting to stare at such a long embrace, such a show of emotion from the crown prince, and she didn't want him embarrassed right after landing.

"Let them look," he growled, "I don't give a shit." He finally released her, but grasped her hand tightly. "Come on, girl."

At a loss for what else to do, and giving Raditz a shrug, she let Vegeta tug her to the family wing, right into his old rooms. "Geta? Seriously, talk to me," she whispered, smoothing her hand over his cheek. "You're starting to worry me."

"Didn't mean to," he grunted, shrugging off his armor. Vegeta then tugged her into his bed with him and wrapped his arms around her so tightly she could barely breathe, before letting out a ragged sigh. "I missed you so much, Usagi. I missed _this_."

"I did too," she whispered. Usagi was genuinely surprised when he pulled back to firmly press his lips to hers. It was _not_ a chaste kiss. "G—Geta?"

"Just… just let me do this," he rasped, before pressing his mouth to hers again, moving it slowly over hers as he groaned softly at the sensation of finally kissing her. Vegeta wasn't too pleased that she wasn't returning it, but that was to be expected. At least she was too stunned to fight him.

Usagi held perfectly still, not sure what else to do against this new development, but finally let her eyes flutter shut and tried her best to relax. He needed comfort, that was all, and she could give it to him. He technically wasn't her brother, and it _was_ just kissing… and she had to admit that he was awfully skilled at it, too. And then against her will, her lips began to respond to his, and she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back.

It just felt too damned good, and she couldn't fight the urge to run her fingers through his hair when he growled in approval and bunched his fist in her golden tresses. She whimpered a little when his tongue lined the crease of her mouth, and while she didn't open to him immediately, his tongue skillfully coaxed her to do so after only another minute.

She let out a helpless little moan when his lips left hers to travel down her jawline, to her neck, ending at her exposed shoulder, where he nipped, licked, and nuzzled her tenderly. "Mine," he whispered. "All mine."

"Geta… Geta, what are we doing?" Dear gods, these stupid fucking hormones! They'd been out of control for nearly a week, and they were starting to make her crazy! She wasn't even sixteen, damn it, she still had another two days!

Vegeta slowly looked up at her, and was deeply satisfied to watch her jump and breathe in sharply the moment they made eye contact. "That's what I'm doing," he purred, his lips twitching up in a smirk. "Don't pretend you didn't feel it, either, I know you did."

"I… I didn't say that," she stammered. "It's… just… you just got back, Geta. Late, at that."

"In time for your birthday," he replied smugly, pulling her back to him for another toe-curling kiss. Vegeta snarled in frustration when she pulled away after only a moment, but was placated by her quick gesture to just hold on a moment.

"Geta… what about Father?"

"You're calling him 'Father' now?" He asked in amusement. "I see he's been treating you well, at least. That was part of my requirement for going with the freak quietly. Don't worry about Father, though, I've already spoken with him, long before now." Her look of confusion made him smile, the first real smile to grace his face in three years. "I felt the pull for you when I was eight," he explained. "Way too early, I know, but all the same…" He shook his head and nipped at her lower lip. "Father was dead set against it at first, but I convinced him right before I left."

"Convinced him?" Usagi's eyes narrowed and flashed in anger. "To what? To let you have me? Without even broaching the subject with me **first**!?" Usagi rolled out of the bed and just glared at him. "Why you… insufferable… cock-smoking **prick**!"

At least she'd retained that wonderful potty mouth he'd loved so much. "You were **twelve**, Usagi! You were still a child! Hell, we both were! But I knew what I wanted even then, and that was you! Do you really think, for just one moment, that I would have broached such a subject with a girl that still thought of me as big brother Gee-Gee!? You must be out of your damned mind, woman!"

Rolling her eyes, Usagi folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "You could have still said _something_, Geta. No secrets, remember?" She shivered when she felt his arms enfold her from behind and he nipped at her shoulder before giving it a slow, sensuous open-mouthed kiss. "Don't do that, it makes my head all fuzzy. And I can't properly argue with you when I can't fucking think."

"Feh, woman. You couldn't properly argue with me on your best day. I always win."

"I could cry," she suggested flatly.

"I seriously hope you're joking, woman," he grumbled, tugging her back to the bed. He yanked back the covers before leading pulling her in, and simply snuggled up to her tightly, as if they were children once more. "We've got two more days, Usa. I've waited eight years since I felt the pull. I can wait two more fucking days. Lay down," he ordered, when she tried to sit up. "I need this," he added with a hint of embarrassment.

That light blush to his cheeks did her in; apparently his time with Frieza had really affected him if he was ashamed to show emotion or admit weakness to even _her_. "Oh, my poor, big, bad Saiyan warrior," she lightly teased, smoothing back his hair only for it to immediately bounce back. "Here you were, expecting a proper welcome home, and I'm being unreasonable."

"That's more like it," he replied with a smirk.

"No, not really. I'll hold off on the arguing until tomorrow. I wasn't joking about you deserving a proper welcome home. I won't spoil that by yelling at you, Geta."

##################

Usagi groaned in discomfort when Vegeta wouldn't let her go as she tried to slide out of the bed. They had snuggled in his bed for another hour before heading back downstairs, where the king had eyed her shoulder for a moment before nodding in satisfaction when he found her unmarked. Among the common populace, claiming a Saiyan female a few days before her sixteenth birthday wouldn't have been a big deal, but among the royal family it would be damned near scandalous.

Once nightfall had arrived, Usagi had retired to her own chambers, but hadn't been in the least surprised when Vegeta had walked right in like he'd owned the place before sliding in beside her, completely naked. Just as if they were already a mated couple. Feeling him pressed against her in the dark had sent a delicious shiver down her spine, and had made her wish like hell that her birthday wasn't still twenty-four hours away. Now it was only sixteen hours out, and she was damned near desperate to feel him buried inside of her, to feel his teeth clamping down on her shoulder. "Please Geta, let me up," she begged.

Vegeta cracked his eyes open and immediately raised a hand to feel her forehead. "You're burning up, woman. Hn… but you're not sixteen, yet."

"Apparently my body doesn't give a shit about a difference of less than a day," she snapped, biting back a needy moan at the feel of his cool hand on her skin. "Let me up." When he wouldn't release her, she shoved at him ineffectually. "Now, Geta! Let me **up**!" She yelled. Usagi struggled and kicked at him when he yanked her tightly to him and refused to let her go.

"Hold still, woman," he grumbled affectionately, before sliding his cool lips down her overheated throat.

"Geta… please…" she whimpered, as she fought a losing battle against her own body. He didn't stop the tender assault on her neck, and when she felt his hands smoothing her nightgown up her thighs and past her hips, she wrapped her leg around his waist and yanked him over with her as she rolled onto her back. "Either stop it or take me," she begged, raising her hips in invitation. "Please Geta, make it stop… it burns so much…"

"Shh, beloved," he whispered in her ear, "I'll make it all better, I swear. Just relax, so I don't hurt you too much. You're mine now, Usa. I'll take care of you."

"Yes," she breathed, as she felt him pressing against her inner thigh, sliding up to push past her folds and tease her entrance. "I need you, Geta… please…" Her inner Saiyan purred with pleasure when he slid inside of her, and she let it completely take over when he pushed past her barrier quickly. Usagi sounded a few whimpers of pain when he gave a few more thrusts in order to squeeze himself inside of her, but she was mostly focused on nibbling at his shoulder, which was looking more and more appetizing with every passing moment.

"Fuck me running," Vegeta groaned. "You're so fucking **tight**, woman. Gods… does it hurt badly?" His answer came in the glazed-over blue eyes of his newly claimed mate; he'd seen those same eyes once before in the mirror, but only black, when he'd turned fifteen and felt his own hormones at work for the first time. "Let me guess?" He grunted. "Shut up and bite you?"

"Before I take a chunk out of your shoulder, yes," Usagi 's beast replied hoarsely, raising her hips in invitation as well. The moment she felt the expected flash of pain in her shoulder, she clamped down on his as well and they both moaned as he withdrew and thrust forward, his own beast completely taking over. "Geta… yes, harder… please…"

"No," he growled, "I'm already hurting you, damn it."

"I know," she replied, her words coming out almost as a whine, "but it still burns, Geta. I need you… I need you now."

In response, Vegeta lifted her into a sitting position and pulled her nightgown over her head before gentling his movements and fastening his mouth to a hard pink nipple. When he'd turned fifteen, the only thing that had relieved the burning had been a series of orgasms, and even then, it hadn't alleviated the aching need inside of him but for a couple hours. Thank the gods that a leave had come up to coincide with his birthday. He'd spent the entire leave on the ship with his door locked even to Nappa, while he'd fantasized about the blonde that was now writhing desperately against him, brining himself to climax over and over again until he'd nearly been raw. "Relax, Usagi," he groaned as he switched to her other breast, as he slipped his tail between them to stroke her.

He growled in approval when her head tipped back at the sensation and she moaned his name, her hips no longer moving in erratic desperation now that he was giving her what she needed, and he rose his ki as he felt himself quickly losing control, in an attempt to desensitize himself so that he could last long enough to get her off just once. Vegeta was pretty sure he'd be able to go for a second round almost immediately afterwards, but like all men, his cock had a damned mind of its own and there was a chance it wouldn't cooperate. "Come for me beloved," he moaned softly.

Gods, he had her. He finally fucking had her, and like some sort of virginal teenager, he wasn't going to last even five minutes inside of that sweet, feverishly hot body. Ok, fine. He _was_ a virginal teenager, but he was the crown prince of Vegeta-sai, damn it! She just felt so damned good, pinned tightly to his chest, rising and falling onto him in time with his thrusts, flexing around him, her tail twined with his at the base, pulsing and squeezing him as she moaned his name. Then it finally happened; her head rolled back and she cried out loudly as she stiffened and bucked in his arms, clamping around his entire length like a vice.

Vegeta groaned as he finally allowed himself to take his own pleasure, the sound becoming a low whimper as he continued to move, her body milking him for all it was worth. And then he sagged, tipping her onto her back once more, completely spent. "Usa?" He whispered hoarsely, unable to even look up at her. He sighed in relief when she began purring, her tail moving along his once more. "Are you hurt, beloved?"

"Mmm… if that was pain, then I'm in _love _with pain," she growled happily, lifting her hips a little. "I want more," she added, only proving that her inner beast was still in total control.

"In just a moment, my insatiable princess," he replied, unable to keep from chuckling. When a single, sharp pound sounded on the door, Vegeta's head snapped up and he snarled loudly in warning, knowing that the unwelcome guest would hear it and piss off.

"Boy, she's not sixteen yet!" King Vegeta's voice barked from the other side. "Get out of there now before I drag you out!"

Before Vegeta could even speak, Usagi answered him. "_**Try**_ and drag my mate out of here and see how long you stay attached to your balls!" She snarled.

"Damn, girl," the father and son both said at the same time, bringing a chuckle out of Vegeta and a growl of frustration from his father. "It's already too late, Father," the prince stated firmly, for once in his life the peacemaker in an argument. "I'll speak with you later. Now is _not_ the time."

"Agreed," the king huffed, before they felt his ki retreat from the door.

"He'll make sure we aren't disturbed," Usagi gurgled as she felt her mate begin to harden inside of her once more.

"I'm sure he will. Especially since he thinks that anyone coming in here will lose their balls."

"Oh, they will," she replied matter-of-factly. "I'm not as strong as you or Bardock, but I'm pretty close to Raditz's level. Don't worry, though. Yours are safe," she whispered in his ear. "I like yours."

"You'd better," Vegeta retorted with an experimental thrust. "Mmm, woman. You know, I have a very vivid imagination…" He moved again, causing them both to moan softly. "…and even in my wildest wet dreams, you never felt _this_ damned good."

Usagi chuckled at that and used her abdominal muscles to squeeze him tightly, smirking in triumph at the choked moan that came out of his mouth. "How about that good?"

"Woman, you're going to pay for that… maybe not today or even this week… but I'll get you back, I swear it."

"Get me back?" She purred, running her mouth over his throat. "Why would you want to get me back, Geta? You enjoyed it. In fact…" She did it again, and moaned softly as he thrust into her harder in response, his eyes rolling back in his head as she kept it up just to make him crazy. Then she didn't have to anymore, as he began to take her roughly, and it sent her careening right over the edge, crying out loudly for more as he really began to slam into her. "You feel so good, Geta…" That seemed to spur him on, and he continued to drive into her with mindless need as she simply arched into him, coming for him every time his mouth bent to her ear and demanded her total surrender to him. She came a few times in between as well, truth be told, and by the time he shuddered and cried out her name, her legs were shaking so hard she could barely unwrap them from his waist.

Vegeta rolled onto his back, panting hard and soaked with sweat. "Damn, woman… intense workout…" He heard her chuckle, and wanted to pull her into his arms, but simply couldn't move at the moment; every muscle in his body was denying any request to move, and it would likely be awhile before he could so much as lift his tail. "You ok?"

Usagi rolled to him, trailing her fingers over the drops of sweat covering his chest and abs. "I love you, Geta," she whispered softly, bending her head to kiss his mark. "I always have, you know."

Vegeta closed his eyes and smiled, sighing in contentment. Saiyans didn't say those words, but he'd dreamed of hearing them out of her mouth for years, said in that sexy, adoring tone. "You too," he breathed, just as he had when he was twelve. "The same, Usa. Always."

It was nearly an hour before Vegeta could be sure of his ability to walk, and he managed to coax her into taking a shower while he rooted out something to eat for the both of them and dealt with his father at the same time.

Vegeta didn't have to even look for the old man, the king had sensed his ki on the move and had immediately tracked him down. Before his father could even speak, the prince held up a hand in a gesture of peace. "It couldn't be helped, Father," he rumbled, as he wandered into the kitchen and began to select a few things that he knew his mate liked.

King Vegeta groaned and shook his head as he rubbed his temples. "Nearly four years you waited, boy. You couldn't wait, what? Fourteen more damned hours?"

"The burning hit her two hours ago, Father. She was in pain," the prince said flatly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Ugh, I was afraid of that," he sighed, unable to stop himself from nicking a pastry from one of the platters, smirking at his son when he shot him a glare that clearly told him to get his own damned food. "While I personally don't care that you claimed her early, boy, you should have thought it out a little better and taken her to your own bed." When his son lifted a questioning eyebrow, he continued. "You see, your room is soundproof." King Vegeta couldn't help but laugh when the crown prince's wooden mask fell and he turned beet red.

"H—How much did you…?"

"Nearly all of it," the king replied blandly, snagging another one of those fruit-filled pastries. "I highly suggest that you take your little reunion to your room when you return upstairs, boy." He laughed again, simply unable to contain it. "Gods, boy, you made her yell!" He cackled. "Hand of the gods, I swear, boy, You _**are**_my legacy."

**R&R please!**


	2. Experimentation

**My second rated M AU oneshot for History… what can I say? I got conned into it by my smutty inspiration goddesses, SeleneA and Ana… goddamnit, yall. Goddamnit. **

**So! Summary! Usagi's dreaming about her Green-eyed warrior, and it puts Rei in the mood. So they agree to sate their lust with each other and things are getting hot and heavy… until Raditz ruins everything. As usual. Thanks, Raditz. You ruined my first-ever attempt at yuri. Sexy slutty asshole. **

Rei woke to a face nuzzling into her bare breasts, started at first, then realized it was the princess. Dreaming about her green-eyed warrior again, if the way she was whimpering, clutching, and rocking her hips against her handmaiden was any indicator. The firestarter sighed a little when Usagi moaned softly, and couldn't deny her own arousal at the sight and smell of the princess's. "Usa," she whispered, running her fingers through her hair. "Wake up, Usa." Thank the gods Raditz wasn't there, he had said something the night before about meeting Turles for training.

Then Usa tipped her face up and nipped her lips gently and Rei shivered as she slowly returned it. "Damn it Usagi, wake up," Rei grunted, giving her a little shake.

"Huh… wha?" Usagi looked up and groaned at the sight of her handmaiden and slowly slid away from her with an apologetic glance. "Sorry. Dreaming."

"Don't I know it," Rei grumbled, half tempted to call Turles and take him up on his offer for mutual pleasure and nothing else. "Who am I kidding?" She sighed to herself. "He'd only take it to the extreme when his beast took over."

"Sorry," Usagi groaned again, guessing at the other woman's thoughts. "I'm not feeling too awesome right now either if it's any solace, Rei."

"I know, I can smell it." Rei sat up then and huffed at the mix of both of their arousals perfuming the air. "Usa..." Rei began slowly, giving the princess a sultry smile, "…you remember how I taught you some tailplay, right? And how I explained that girls sometimes… you know? Experiment?"

"Yeah," Usagi sulked. "What about it?" She jumped and yipped a little in surprise when the firestarter suddenly chuckled and pinned her down on her back, her black tail wrapping around her own silver length to pulse and flex. She sighed at the onslaught of pleasure running through her body, but when Rei began kissing her neck, she stopped her. "Whoa! Rei, I don't like girls," Usagi protested. "Not like that, anyway."

"And neither do I. But it doesn't mean we can't give each other some relief," she snorted. "Gods, girl. You're so damned naïve. Haven't you ever gotten yourself off?"

Usagi blushed to her toes but nodded a little. "The burning when I was almost sixteen. I didn't have much of a choice, though."

"Honey, I get myself off in the shower at least twice a week. There's nothing wrong with it," Rei soothed her gently as she eased her onto her back, now determined to show the princess how it could be with another person. "Relax. I'm horny and so are you. Just let your inner Saiyan take over a bit, Usa, and we can give each other some relief. Ok? No one has to know but us," she chuckled.

The sensation of Rei's tail moving to the base of her own had her purring softly, and after a long moment Usagi nodded slightly. "You've—you've done this before? With another girl?"

"Mmhmm… when I was a teenager. It's pretty common, believe it or not," Rei replied gently, bending her head to taste Usagi's throat and run a slow line of kisses down to a pert nipple.

She moaned softly as Rei's tongue flicked out to stroke it before she began to suck on it lightly, and couldn't help but begin to flex her tail in response. "I don't know what to do," she admitted breathlessly.

"Don't worry, Usa… we'll take care of each other… that's what tails are for," Rei replied before switching her attention to Usagi's other breast. "Does that feel good, Usa?"

"Yeah… really good." Letting her inner Saiyan take over and guide her, Usagi began running her fingertips through the fur at the base of Rei's tail, pleased with the moan that came out of the raven haired beauty's mouth, and quickly flipped them so that she was on top.

"Hm, never took you for the dominant type," Rei chuckled. The sound turned into a whimper, however, when Usagi's mouth crashed into hers forcefully and she felt her hands began to wander over her bare body. "Wow," the firestarter gasped in surprise, her purr rising as Usagi's lips moved to her breasts to gently lavish her with the same attention she'd given the princess. "You're a fast learner."

"I try," Usagi chuckled, growling a little as Rei flipped her onto her back once more. "Damn it, I'm on top, woman."

"Hush, princess. I'll let you be on top next time if you want," Rei promised. "For now, let me show you how it's done."

"How what's—oh dear gods," Usagi whispered, lifting her hips at the sensation of Rei's tail guiding her own to the black curls between her thighs before its black twin stroked over the golden hair. Her silver length twitched in response as Usagi pressed it into Rei's folds, and she felt a little thrill when her handmaiden moaned. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Rei gasped before giving Usagi the same treatment. They moaned together at that, and the princess drug her down for a heated, passionate kiss as they began to slowly writhe together and whimper with pleasure.

"LADIES!"

Usagi and Rei both screamed and separated at the sound of Raditz's way-too-happy voice, and there was suddenly a scorch mark next to his head when Rei flung a fireball his way in her anger. "DAMN IT, RADITZ! _**FUCK OFF**_!"

"Now, now, Rei… while I'd be **more** than happy to watch… and trust me, I did for a good long while… I'd be even more happy to participate," the nightguard purred, stripping off his armor as he slowly stalked towards the bed. "Wait! Hear me out!" He said quickly, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture when both women instantly formed ki balls in their hands and snarled at him. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, I swear it on my tail, my honor, my armor, my ink… and even my damned balls."

"We were merely giving each other some relief," Rei snapped. "Now get the hell out."

"And who says that we can't all do that for each other?" Raditz asked easily. "I could definitely use some relief after watching you two go at it like rabid animals… gods, that was **hot**," he groaned. "Please," he begged, when they only continued to glare at him. Raditz hit his knees in front of the bed. "_**Please**_, my beautiful goddesses, please let me pleasure you."

Usagi couldn't help herself, she busted out laughing so hard at his display that she nearly let go of the ki blast in her hand. "Oh dear gods, Radu… you're too fucking funny."

Laughing was a good sign, and he grinned sheepishly up at them. "Oh, come on… like you said, Rei. No one has to know. Just us. And I swear it'll be good."

Rei looked over to the princess and lifted a single jet eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Usagi blushed at that and shook her head. "Um… well, I don't know, Radu… I mean—"

"Hang on," Rei said gently. "First thing's first. I'm horny, Usa's horny, and you're…" She glanced over the edge to roll her eyes at Raditz's huge erection tenting his shorts. "_**Always**_ horny. So, what _exactly_ are you proposing?"

Raditz smiled slowly as he slid up off of his knees and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, there are a few ways we could do this. When Usagi looked away, blushing, he mouthed "I owe you" to Rei and tipped her a wink.

"Oh, I know," she replied silently, "so you'd better make it very fucking good, Raditz."

"Oh, I will," he promised. "Now," he added out loud, "I don't mind doing all the work, but if we're not going to have any actual sex going on, it'll involve lots of tailplay. I'm thinking something along the lines of this: I pleasure the princess with my mouth, since she's so new to this, while I pleasure you with my tail, Rei. Both of you can do the same for me with your tails at the same time."

"Or?" Rei asked curiously, already half on board with this scheme. Raditz had only been lusting after the poor princess for weeks, and since Rei counted him as a friend, she felt like this was something she could do for him and at least get something out of it for herself.

"Or we can take turns. But then there's that one person sitting out kind of awkwardly and watching while the other two get it on."

"First option," Rei said flatly. "Usagi?"

"Um… I… I don't know about this," she said meekly, unable to look up at either of them.

Raditz frowned and tipped her chin up to regard her seriously. "Usagi, this isn't the first time I've done something like this. I swear I won't lose control."

"Oh, no. I—I trust you, Radu. It's just that… you know…"

"Ugh. Green Eyes," Rei sighed. "Look, Usa. I've felt the pull for Turles, but this isn't mating. It doesn't come close to counting. It's just fooling around, honey. I'd do this with Turles, but things would get out of hand and I'd wind up bitten and bedded. There's nothing bad about getting off… with help," she added with a chuckle.

"There's not?" Usagi asked slowly.

"Gods no," Raditz snorted. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly. "Damn it, Usa, if you'd been a teenager growing up here, you would have probably done this with a few boys. Including myself."

"Rei, have you?"

"Yup. With three boys. But lots more girls. It's safer that way," she said with a little shrug.

"You in, Usagi?" Raditz asked gently, trying his best not to lick his chops at the sight of her bared breasts. "I swear you'll enjoy it, beautiful. We all will."

"Ok," she whispered shyly, "but… if I want to stop…?"

"Then say the word," Rei assured her, already growing excited at the prospect of some male attention from someone she trusted implicitly.

"Lay down," Raditz purred, focusing solely on the object of his affections for a moment in order to relax her. He purred soothingly as he crawled up her form and kissed her slowly, parting her lips with a flick of his tongue before exploring her mouth with every ounce of skill he could muster. His hands wandered as well, tugging down the sheet to expose her as he scented her growing arousal, followed by a gentle stroking of his fingers through the fur of her tail.

Rei huffed a little as she watched, but waited patiently for a few minutes while Raditz got Usagi soft and compliant so that they wouldn't have to stop in the middle of their little tryst. "I'm feeling a little neglected over here," she finally whispered, brushing the tip of her tail over his groin.

Raditz reluctantly pulled away from Usagi at the reminder that there was someone else in the bed with them, and gave Rei a sexy smile. "I haven't forgotten you, beautiful. Come here," he purred, yanking her to him with his tail so he could explore her mouth and body as well.

They broke away at the sound of a little growl from Usagi, and both of them chuckled softly. "We're all friends here, Usa," Raditz assured her. "And friends share. Right now you have to share me for a minute, ok? It's only fair to let Rei play with me, too." He turned his head, however, and nipped lightly at his bottom lip. "Leash that inner beast a little, sweetheart. Be patient. Gods, she's a dominant little thing, isn't she?" He chuckled before kissing Rei once more, flicking his tail over Usagi's curls so that she wouldn't feel ignored.

Raditz nearly turned back to her when he felt her mouth whispering over his throat, followed by her teeth, while he was still giving Rei most of his attention, making the little firestarter moan softly and writhe against him for more. But no, he nearly had them both to the level of arousal he was aiming for; he needed to focus, and if he could do that, he'd taste what Usagi had to offer soon enough. "Ready?" He finally breathed in Rei's ear.

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly, laying back as his tail moved from Usagi to herself and began to slowly press into her folds. "Come here, Usa," she gasped, jerking the princess to her for a passionate, toe-curling kiss as Raditz began to worship the blonde once more, nipping at sucking at her breasts for a long while, taking his time before sliding down to part her folds with his tongue. He began to truly pleasure them both at the same time, and he inwardly grinned when they both moaned his name simultaneously before kissing each other once more. "Don't forget me, ladies," Raditz reminded them before bending his head once more to groan at the wonderful taste he'd been craving for weeks. He peeled off his shorts and kicked them to the foot of the bed when he felt a pair of tails stroking over him, and he purred happily as he licked, nibbled and sucked at Usagi's nub while ebony and silver twined around his length and began to squeeze and stroke him slowly. He didn't forget Rei, either, skillfully working his tail over her own bundle of nerves while dipping the end of his tail into her entrance, thrusting just of a bit of it into her gently.

Both women came undone almost at the same time, moaning into each other's mouths as they climaxed, and the youngest of them blushed a little when she realized that had just happened between them. "Wow," she whispered. "I, um… I didn't know it could be like that," she admitted softly.

"Mmm… I have to admit, that was better than I expected, Raditz. Much better," Rei added softly. "Now… I believe it's your turn, sexy man. Come on, Usa, let's give him one hell of a reward. I haven't felt this damned good in a long time," she purred.

Usagi blinked at that but slowly nodded, letting her inner beast take over once more. "Lay down," she ordered, dragging Raditz up to them and flipping him onto his back to kiss him soundly, flexing her tail around him once more.

"Oh no, Usa. I've got this one," Rei chuckled. "You take care of his tail while I take care of his finer assets. I'm actually quite the pro at this, believe it or not."

"Mmm… whatever you ladies want," Raditz growled happily as Usagi followed Rei's orders and began to engage him in a bit of tailplay that had his vision going hazy and his hands tangling in her hair to pull her down for another deep, throat-swabbing kiss.

Both women chuckled when Rei suddenly took Raditz in her mouth, working the length of him that she couldn't fit with her tail, and the warrior reacted with a loud groan of pleasure. Usagi turned up the tailplay a notch, doing as he'd taught her and running her fingers through the fur at the base while her mouth moved to his throat and left a feather-light trail burning down his neck to his jaw. "Come for us, Raditz," she breathed in his ear, chuckling huskily as he drew her back up to him for another kiss while he purred and moaned his approval of the way Rei was steadily working him with her tongue while her mouth slid lazily up and down his arousal. "Rei," he warned her hoarsely between kisses, "I'm—gonna—fair—warning—"

Rei merely dug her nails into his hips and gave a soft moan, purring as the vibration spurred his climax and had him yelling into Usagi's mouth as he erupted into the firestarter's, his fingers burying in both women's hair as he announced his pleasure to the world.

"Wow," he sighed, sounding much like the princess had only minutes before. "I haven't come that fast in… shit, in years. Do you two need…?" He asked questioningly, looking to both of them. "I'd be more than happy to—"

"No, Radu," Usagi chuckled, nipping at his lower lip. "I'm good… and I thank you for it. You really are something else in bed."

"Just remember, big mouth. This stays between us," Rei warned him lightly, also crawling up to kiss him. "For once in your life, just keep that sexy mouth of yours shut… and maybe this'll happen again."

"Not a problem," he replied, bending his head to kiss Rei again, and then Usagi. "This'll just be our little happy secret."

**Ok, my smut-happy ladies… I mean you, Ana. Selene. UltBlonde. That's right. I know I'ma get epic "YUSH!" reviews for this one… bwahahahaha… not what you thought it would be from the description, huh? Well, you have Ana to thank for that, she convinced me to have Radu join in, when the original plan was for him to be watching through a crack in the door with Turles on the scouter: "OMG! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU MATE IS DOING!" But mmhmm… this was better. MUCH better!**


	3. The Ki Trick

**Rest assured, my most loyal (and some of you obsessed) fans. I AM working on History! In fact, I was going to include this in the next chapter, but I decided yall needed a Christmas present. There's also a new chapter of smutty Sacrifice up, and hopefully a little something else winging your way before the end of Christmas Day. Enjoy your smut, you mooches! :D**

Ami felt her mate closing in not only physically, but mentally as well, and his level of excitement, both emotionally and sexually, put her on her guard a little. "What's got you so…" She looked down a little and swallowed at the sight of the tent in his fatigues; that thing was always more than daunting, and today was no exception. "…happy?"

"You," Nappa chuckled, easily looping an arm behind her knees to draw her up and sit her on her lab bench. "Relax, Blue," he added with a nip to her throat in a display of dominance.

"But Nappa, the last time—and the samples on the bench, and—"

"Then move the samples," he advised, already pushing her skirt up her legs as his chest began to rumble in a purr to comfort her nervousness.

Ami did as he'd asked, but looked up at him with a hint of distaste in her eyes. "Nappa… it hurt the last time we tried it in here," she explained. She knew that would decide him, but when she fully expected him to take her straight to the bed and lie her down on her back, she was surprised and just a touch upset when he shook his head.

"You trust me, Blue?" He rumbled as he slid her lab coat down her shoulders and began to unbutton her shirt. He nipped at a breast when she nodded. "Good. Just relax, beloved. I swear I won't hurt you."

"Hang on," she whispered hoarsely when he fastened his mouth to her breast, sending spirals of pleasure wafting down between her legs. She absently shoved all of her samples over with one arm so he could lean her back for the proper angle, but just before he entered her, she stiffened. "Where's Cee-Cee?"

"Dropped her off with Usa. She was teasing the little prince when I left. He kept trying to grab her hair, but she'd crawl out of his reach and he'd start yelling at her in that babble of theirs. I think he was cussing her out… he's definitely got his parents' tempers already," he chuckled. "Now, if you're through with your little protests, Blue, I'd like to claim my mate."

Hearing that dominant, slightly demanding tone, Ami was surprised that she was a little turned on by it. Nappa rarely sounded like that; he was infinitely patient with her out of a realization that her body could only handle so much of his attentions, but right then she could sense his Saiyan aggression rising to the forefront through their bond. "I trust you, Nappa," she reminded him softly, hoping that would be enough to restrain him from taking her at full force.

Nappa's purr hitched a little in his chest as he slanted his mouth over hers in a kiss that was brutal compared to the way he normally claimed her mouth, but he kept the motions of his hips gentle as he slowly and carefully pressed into her, making little thrusts just at her entrance in order to wet him before pressing further into her body. When he was finally seated inside her fully he began to move, but stopped when she tensed beneath him and bit down a little on his lower lip. "I've got a surprise for you, Blue."

Ami blinked up at him and merely waited, and when the hand sliding up her chest pushed a sweet warmth into her body she gasped in surprise. She felt… gods, she'd never had this much energy before! She felt like she could run across the city and back and still have time and energy to spare on completing her study on Althean and Saiyan genetics! "What was that!?"

The huge Saiyan snickered as he began to nip at her throat and move again, and was immensely pleased by her immediate, eager response as he felt pleasure waft through her when he moved a little harder. "I gave you some of my ki," he growled as she came, her nails digging into his biceps as she cried out softly and bowed her back against him. "Toughened you up," he added with a grunt.

"Holy shit on a stick," she whispered, when he thrust harder. Instead of the pain that always came from that level of force with her mate, there was nothing but ridiculously intense pleasure; so much of it that she came again on the second brutal thrust and yelled in response, her head tipping back to bare her throat and her body arching in surrender.

"That's more like it," Nappa growled, placing a hand on the bench for better leverage as he supported her with the other and began to thrust into her mindlessly. He kept a mental eye on the bond for the first minute or two, but once he was positive that he was definitely _not_ hurting his mate, he let his beast loose. And that beast had a field day, growling and snarling as he pounded into her savagely and she screamed in encouragement for more, harder, faster, don't stop—_please_, _**please**_, don't stop.

Then suddenly there was a crash, but Ami was caught with his Saiyan speed before she could fall on her head, and she growled at him fiercely when he slipped out of her body. "I said _**don't stop**_," she snapped, clawing at his back.

"Broke the bench," Nappa rumbled, slinging her over his shoulder and turning to take her to the bedroom.

Ami sputtered at the sight of her samples on the floor, now completely out of order and in disarray. That could be fixed, but the sight of her bent and shattered microscope lying among the wreckage had her thumping on his lower back. "You owe me a new microscope," she growled at him.

Nappa dumped her on the bed without any ceremony and grinned down at her when she merely glared up at him. "You're so fucking sexy when you get all pissed off, Blue." He came down on top of her then and chuckled when she thumped his chest hard enough to leave a bruise. "Now that you've got some power behind those sissy little punches of yours, mating with you is going to be a lot more interesting."

Ami punched him again, this time in the ribs, and gasped in surprise when he snapped both of her arms up above her head and pinned her mercilessly as he thrust into her. "For your sake, Nappa, I pray you didn't give me enough ki to actually fight you."

"Heh, gods woman, getting you riled like this is fun!" He laughed, slamming his hips into her just hard enough to make her yell and her eyes roll back in ecstasy. "You like that, Blue?"

"Harder," she whimpered, lifting her hips, no longer focused on freeing her arms. "Fuck me, beloved."

Nappa groaned happily at that and did as she bade him, slamming into her once more, then again and again at a brutal Saiyan pace that had her screaming in rapture and babbling in Althean. There was another crash after several minutes and Nappa snorted in annoyance. But when he moved to relocate them for a second time, Ami only pulled him back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Broke the bed," he grumbled.

"So!? _**Don't stop, damn it**_!"

Nappa groaned again when she dug her nails into his back and raked them down, followed by a growl in the back of her throat that sounded so… _Saiyan_ that he nearly came from the sound of it. "Gods, Blue… I _**love**_ you," he moaned as he pounded into her wildly yet again, filling his ears with the sound of her cries.

"Love—you—too," she replied as she fought for air between moans, "but if—you—stop—I'll fucking—kill—you."

"Take all you want, Blue," Nappa moaned into her hair as he shifted some sharp ends of the broken bed away from them while he continued to move like a well-oiled machine. He didn't dare stop—the last thing he needed was to piss her off again after he'd woken such a wild little beast inside of his petite mate. And he _definitely_ didn't want her to ki blast him on accident.

**Mmmm… Raditz gives good advice. Merry Christmas yall, I have one more present winging your way, hopefully!**


End file.
